The use of a mobile phone or other mobile communication device by a driver of a moving vehicle has been known to cause the driver to be inattentive to his driving, resulting in a dangerous driving situation which may result in a crash or accident. Education and law enforcement are traditional methods of combatting such behavior of drivers. However, such measures are often reliant upon the personal responsibility of the driver. Even a normally responsible driver may find himself in a situation in which he decides to momentarily switch his attention away from driving to respond to a message that is sufficiently urgent, thereby endangering his life and the lives of those around him.